1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tubular filters and more specifically to a method of forming hybrid and composite tubular filters, which are less expensive to manufacture than filters fabricated from other materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous water filters in the art. One type of water filter is constructed from a perforated metal tube that is terminated on each end with metal end tubes. A woven wire cloth screen is attached to an inside surface of the perforated metal tube. The manufacture of this water filter is not inexpensive. Further, the woven wire cloth screen may pull away from the inside perimeter of the perforated metal tube.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a method of forming a hybrid tubular filter, which positively retains a screen and tubular filters, which are more economical to manufacture than that of the prior art.